


Angel I Never Saw

by iamgxbriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst?, Multiple Meanings, Other, Poetry, References to Supernatural (TV), SPN - Freeform, Sad, Supernatural (TV) - Freeform, The significance is in the details, When you see it, angel - Freeform, angel grace, look closely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgxbriel/pseuds/iamgxbriel
Summary: DT the angel who helped me save myself.





	Angel I Never Saw

**Author's Note:**

> 21 February 2018.

God sent me an angel

An angel I never saw

Believed in

Reason lost

In hopeless nights

Emotional strife

“Live.” Said my angel


End file.
